


一辆不需要标题的车

by shancha



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha





	一辆不需要标题的车

阿不思回到寝室的时候已经是深夜了。  
这是自他当上教授以来头一次在办公室呆这么久。所有学生像是约好似的统统把作业写的一塌糊涂，尤其是小天狼星布莱克和莱姆斯卢平。哦，


End file.
